A Thousand Questions
by Transformette
Summary: Elise asks a thousand questions, while this detective has all the answers. Watari's granddaughter accidentally tumbles into the dangerous life of L - although he doesn't seem to notice her, Elise doesn't feel the same way...
1. I am L

**_Gosh I'm like the dumbest being in the universe... I've met a brick smarter than me_**

**_what_**

_**Um anyway I am back! I have no idea what I'm doing but I'm planning an epic romance. You might know me from Blackest Hearts (that weird thing with LightxLou...) and now I thought I might just try the second side of the story.** _

* * *

I can still remember first seeing him. I'd gone browsing through my grandad's computer...

Um, err... Well I should probably tell you my grandad's name is Quillish Wammy... still doesn't ring a bell? Try Watari. Yup, _the _Watari.

I have white hair and eyes that are something between mud in a puddle and hazel. My parents live in Europe, they decided to move to France and work there. Leaving me almost alone with granpaps. I'm basically a secret, something _Watari _is hiding from the world, and so a secret of L. And it's not hard, I'm rather quiet and I don't like...

Well, I don't like people much. But I like you! Because you came to listen to my story.

I should start with telling you how I met L. It was a rainy morning and I figured it would be really cool to go jumping around in puddles... at the age of sixteen. I'd always been a little odd, but it's not like anyone cared. Grandad told me it was okay for me to take a walk, and I replied I would be out for the whole day.

Well back to the story. I was jumping around in those puddles and I suddenly realised I'd gotten my skirt wet (yes, I was out in the cold in a skirt). That couldn't be! There went my plan of spending the day outside. I went home and threw the skirt into the bathroom without even looking in that direction.

My grandad's (Watari's. Remember?) computer was on. That was new. He never left it on. I slowly made my way to his desk in nothing but a loose sweater and socks... I thought I was alone. First mistake. As soon as I put my hand on the mouse, someone hit me very hard from behind and I was instantly knocked out.

When I woke up again, the lights blinded me for a second. I was in some kind of hall, a rather large room anyway, with bright lamps hanging from the ceiling. When my pupils adjusted I realised I was surrounded by men in kevlar vests with disturbingly big guns.

That was funny.

I started panicking three seconds later.

"What is this?! What am I doing here?! Who are you?!", I screamed, struggling as hard as I could against my guard's steely grip. I kept blurting out questions until they muted me with some kind of cloth. Disguisting. I thought I was going to puke.

"Calm down and don't try to play stupid.", said the man in front of me, looking me in the eyes. I immediately guessed he was commander.

"Mmmm.", I replied eloquently.

"We found you sneaking around in Watari's base of operations.", said the commander.

_Base of operations, _I thought, _the hell?_

Of course I wouldn't dare say that out loud.

"Mmm.", I said.

The commader frowned, obviously not satisfied with my answer.

"Listen, kid..."

He then looked me up and down for the first time, and his expression turned from tough to surprised and shocked. He pointed a finger at me accusingly.

"Exactly. _Kid. _How old are you?", he asked, his brow furrowed. The cloth was taken from my lips so I took a breath, relaxing.

"My name is Elise Wammy.", I replied politely and curtsied, despite how embarrassing it was to stand in just my socks and sweater. "I... live in that apartment."

The commander sent me a very confused glance and turned around.

"Watari! Explain this!"

I saw a man in a long, mysterious coat walk up. He had glasses and a hat, he looked like a dude from one of those old spy movies. I probably would have found him funny, if I wasn't so terribly creeped out.

"Um...", I bit my lip uncertainly.

The strange spy guy seemed shocked; then, he grabbed by forearm and as he got closer, I was hit by his smell. A pleasant smell that brought back memories of my childhood years, playing with toy dinosaurs and dreaming of dragons. And finally I placed it.

Old Spice and Earl Grey.

My eyes widened in absolute shock.

"Granpaps?!", I exclaimed loudly, attracting the attention of everyone in the damn room. The spy dude sighed, looked at the floor for a moment, and then took his hat off.

Yup! Grandad it was!

"Elise...", he sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, why. I'll take care of this matter", he looked around at the men in Kevlar vests. "This is... rather unprofessional."

"Grandad...", I cocked an eyebrow uncertainly.

"Come along, Elise. I'll explain everything.", he said, and I could see sweat of his forehead.

He took me to a secondary room, and led me through a corridor, still holding my hand. Just before we left the strange building he gave me that fancy detective/spy coat of his - it was far warmer than I had expected, and I wrapped it around my thin body tightly.

He told me that I had to meet someone and that then everything would be explained. That was very mysterious, so I got rather worried.

"Granpaps, I'm not really dressed for the occasion...", I began, but he chuckled quietly.

"Elise, this is not something you should worry about right now. Have you ever heard of L?"

Well, that was out of the blue. _The hell? _I thought. But yeah, I had heard of L. He was a world-renowned detective who never showed his face... A secret, and enigma, a riddle for the police - they had no other choice but to work with him. After all, judging by his intellect, they wanted him with them, not against them. I glanced at granpaps suspiciously.

"Are YOU L?"

He laughed quietly, his wrinkled face lighting up - he was actually amused.

"No, no, I'm not bright enough.", he said in a hoarse voice. "Of course not... But, Elise, you are about to meet him."

"Huh?"

Really, what a day.

I was dying to ask him all the questions I had, but I knew how to be patient. I just followed him into a car that took us away - calmly waited for him to write those Kevlar dudes an email on a small laptop - and finally to show me to a hotel.

I was stunned. We were never very rich, even though my parents worked in France very hard - and this? This was luxury. Although the hotel wasn't top shelf, for me it was a palace. I stared around with my eyes wide open, taking it all in. My grandad sent me a warm look.

We finally reached the room we were looking for - it was labeled 221. I inhaled.

"So you're sure this isn't a dream?", I asked, glancing at him.

He looked worried for a moment, but then he smiled at me kindly.

"You can pinch yourself if you want.", he replied.

I pinched myself and hissed in pain, biting my lip.

My grandad somehow had the key. He opened the door and pushed it, letting me walk in first - holding that detective/spy coat around me, I entered.

And there, in that room, I heard the three words that would change not only my life... but me.

"I am L"

* * *

_**You may call this a pilot or something but anyway, here you go. This is the first chapter - and I will write more if you would be so kind as to review, fav and follow! **_

_**Heheehh rainbow please? **_

_**This was Transformette. Thanks :) **_


	2. This Is My Story

**Hahaha hello! Dear Wilhelm Wigworthy, thank you for your review!**

* * *

I looked at him.

He was somewhere about my height, maybe a bit taller. His hair was raven black and looked like he'd just gotten out of bed - his face was pale, with dark rings under his eyes. His irises were grey but the dilated pupils made them almost invisible. This was definitely a very strange man. I then judged him to be twenty-something, when in fact he was just eighteen. Long time ago, that was.

I looked at him in surprise. Was he kidding? He couldn't be L. A great detective should be smart-looking, probably dressed in a tux, with an elegant tie and glasses. This guy? He was wearing a loose white shirt and dark trousers - and he was barefoot. As in he had no shoes.

That was...

But... I looked at my own feet. I was only wearing socks, for goodness' sake. I bit my lip uneasily, focusing on the carpet.

"What is she doing here?", asked L in a calm, monotonous tone. My grandad cleared his throat.

"She.. Got involved. This is my granddaughter, Elise.", he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hello.", L looked at me with interest, but it only lasted a second. It was like he could read everything about me from just my shell, and that wasn't true! Something like anger arose inside of me. He couldn't think he knew everything about me from just one look...

Of course I showed no emotion. My face remained a mixture of a polite smile and shyness.

"You may call me Ryuzaki.", added L, putting his hands in his pockets. "It's the name I go by."

Hm.

"Not your real name, is it?", I asked, surprising myself with my own courage.

"Define reality.", his eyes narrowed a tiny bit, as if in thought. Was he testing me? I didn't know. I was just used to asking questions.

"Well... The world we live in, right?", I gestured around awkwardly. Great, now he was aware my social skills were minus. Even though Ryuzaki didn't look like a people person himself.

"Hm, that's a definitition.", he shrugged, walking past me. "In your reality, my name is Ryuzaki. In Watari's- - -"

I glanced at my grandad, surprised.

"You mean grandpaps?"

"Yes. Watari's reality is much different to yours.", he concluded. "And he knows me by a different name."

"Is this conversation going somewhere?", I sighed, feeling stupid. L stopped walking at looked at me.

"No, it's not. I just like to show off. I like to create illusions, make people believe they came up with something themselves.", he tilted his head.

Seriously, he was... Odd. _Just like me_, I thought, _except for the fact I'm not a detective genius._

"Alright.", I bowed my head slightly. "What happens to me now?"

"Well... Since Watari has been rather careless... He'll have to think of something.", L shrugged and walked out, without closing the door to his room. I stood there frozen for a few seconds and then looked at grandpaps, unsure.

"That's L.", he raised his hands. "He is a bit strange, I know, but he has saved many lives."

"Mhm. But what about me? What will happen to me?"

Grandpaps sighed.

"I believe you'll just have to move in here for a little while. My room is next door, yours can be on the other side.", he smiled a bit. "I'll settle this, you better find yourself some clothes."

"R-right... Err...", I bit my lip. "But what about school and my stuff?"

"I wish you didn't ask so many questions, Elise!", he frowned and walked out, leaving me in the hotel room. I put my hands on my hips and stared at the floor, trying to pull it all together somehow. Grandpaps was L's handler, and that strange guy with messy hair and huge pupils was L himself. Close to impossible, really. I bit my lip harder, sitting down on the sofa awkwardly, trying to cover up my legs with my sweater.

"Your stuff will have to be moved here, it's simple.", the familiar monotonous voice spoke and L emerged from his bedroom, headed for my freshly aquired sofa. He hopped on and sat in a strange position - crouched down, with his hands on his knees.

"As for school, you'll continue your education."

"And you? Shouldn't you be in college or something?", I asked, pulling the sweater down even more.

"I didn't need it."

"How old are you, then?"

"Eighteen."

I sent him a surprised look.

"Oh..."

"What? Why does that surprise you? I don't understand.", he looked confused. And I noticed his face was kind of... Cute.

"You look older.", I replied a bit shyly. "Your eyes, they're... Kinda smarter than other people's."

L tilted his head to the side like a parrot.

"Oh. I suppose it's my genius-level intellect. Or sugar overdose."

"Hey, uh...", I ran my fingers through my white hair. "You think you maybe could borrow me a pair of jeans or something? I'm a little uneasy."

L looked very surprised.

"Yes, alright. Go ahead and browse."

I nodded and in small steps, trotted to the bedroom.

I held my breath in expectation... But there was nothing very shocking. No set of super computers, no 'TOP SECRET' labels on anything... Just a plate with a piece of cake on it, a cup of tea, and a perfectly made bed. I noticed my grandad's hand in this. The only thing strange was the fact it was uncommonly dark. All the blinds were down. I found the switch and hit it.

Nothing happened. I raised an eyebrow.

The hell?

"Oh, sorry.", said L right behind me and I jumped, startled. He walked to my side. "I'm afraid I got rid of the lightbulb."

"Why?", I asked.

"The light... It bothers me. I also hate cellphones, they're so annoying.", he complained.

I found a pair of jeans and after a quick consultation with him, pulled them on. He was my size - for a guy, really skinny, even though he didn't look weak.

"Okay, that's much better. Thanks, Ryuzaki", I breathed out.

"You're... Welcome.", he walked out and I realised, his mind was already on another topic. He sat down on the sofa in that weird crouched position, and I quietly walked out. Grandad had settled for a room and a helper gave me the key.

Mine was pretty much like Ryuzaki's... I was already starting to call him that. It was brighter, though, and smelt of chemicals after the cleaning. I sighed.

"And you just had to touch that computer...", I muttered to myself.

* * *

Two years passed. I saw L pretty much every day, but he didn't seem to see much of me. He was that kind of guy who lives in the world of his own mind, well, a lot like me in fact - but even so... L was a genius, he was allowed to be weird. But what when you're just weird? Not very smart, not very pretty, and weird. Odd. Different.

* * *

And here we reach my story...

Wow, it's been a long time. I know two years may seem like well, all the time you need to get to know him... but even that's not enough. L is so closed.

I don't make friends easily. I need time to get used to people around me, and I had a feeling L was the same. He didn't really notice people; I could only tell he tolerated, accepted my grandad. He was kind of a father figure to the detective, and when L was troubled, he turned to him. At first I wasn't eager on sharing my family... But L deserved him just as much as me.

I was eighteen, went to school with a few cool kids. L was two years older than me. A new case came up in November, one that troubled him particularly. If only I could have helped, I would have, but hey - dumbass.

L had been in his room for three days no stop. Even my grandad wasn't allowed in.

"Gandpaps, mum and dad are coming for the weekend, right?", I asked while going through some of my older notes. We were staying at a grand hotel in the middle of Tokyo, me, 'Watari' and L. It was funny, thinking of him like that. He never revealed his real name... and I was starting to wonder whether he had one at all.

"Yes, they are.", replied my grandad, glancing from over his newspaper. "Why?"

"I don't know. Just making sure, I guess.", I shrugged and rubbed my forehead.

My lips were going to explode in a second, so I just blurted out what I'd been craving to say for a while now.

"I'm gonna go talk to Ryuzaki."

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! I humbly ask that you follow, add to favorites, anything you wish... and review, of course! L has only started troubling me recently, I was always more focused on Light. Well, I guess there's a first time for everything. **

**Thanks again, see you soon! **

**TFette**


End file.
